The Colour of Her Eyes
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —Natsu finds it fascinating that Lucy's eyes occasionally have different colours, and he doesn't realize that he's already starting to notice her differently. —NatsuღLucy.
1. ღ-One-ღ

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** Natsu finds it fascinating that Lucy's eyes occasionally have different colours, and he doesn't realize that he's already starting to notice her differently. NatsuღLucy. [Ongoing]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it.

**Authoress' Note:** Here's a hint, you guys. The title implies 'singular'. (Well, obviously... T.T)

* * *

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

Chapter 1: _Reddish-Brown_

* * *

THE FIRST TIME HE noticed it, they were in a cave, sheltering themselves from the angry blizzard. He, naturally, was immune to the cold temperature.

She, however, wasn't.

So he conjured a ball of fire on his hand, the flames licking hungrily at the air. Since there was no firewood present, he had to maintain it. But that wasn't a problem since he had massive amounts of magic power anyway.

In response, she scooted over to him until she was directly in front of the fire, her body shivering slightly as she clutched her blanket tighter to her.

And when he looked at her, he saw the fire reflecting in her eyes, seemingly brighter than its real image. The vibrant, beautiful brown seemed to be slightly engulfed by red, and it piqued his attention even more.

He stared some more until he realized that he was getting mesmerized.

"Natsu...?" she whispered, her gaze still resting on the fire.

"Mm? What is it, Lucy?" He was forced to avert his eyes towards her face.

"..." She seemed to be conflicted about what she was going to say to him, judging from the way she was nervously biting her lower lip. "I... Well..."

He lifted an eyebrow at her difficulty in forming words. "Lucy? What's the matter?"

"I—I..." She bit her lip once more. "...Your—Your flames feel really warm!" she burst out suddenly, a hot blush creeping through her cheeks.

He blinked at her unexpected outburst. "Uh, thanks?"

She seemed to shrink visibly in her position, embarrassment radiating from her small form. She also seemed to be muttering angrily to herself, admonishing her actions incessantly.

But all he could think about distantly was that he wouldn't be able to see her eyes anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Another story. Another load on my shoulders. Oh woe is me.


	2. ღ-Two-ღ

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! I forgot to mention this (and I just remembered it!). Happy, in the previous chapter, was asleep, that's why he wasn't... er, talking. XD

* * *

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

Chapter 2: _Golden-Brown_

* * *

THE SECOND TIME HE noticed was when he was coming back from a job and was coincidentally walking in the path along Lucy's apartment. He was satisfied by the amount of jewels he gained as a reward (luckily, he'd only destroyed about a third of an unused land) and was chatting away with Happy about adding a new variety of food in their house.

But then he saw her.

She was walking towards her apartment with a small smile on her face. The sun was at its peak, and the golden rays shone on her, making her look like she was sparkling.

She seemed like she didn't mind the heat, though.

When she was getting near, he found himself staring right into her eyes again, and without knowing it, his voice trailed off in the middle of his conversation with Happy, the latter looking at him in confusion.

But all Natsu saw was her eyes.

A shiny gold colour was reflected in her eyes, and it seemed like it was her own.

_Golden-brown._

His eyes narrowed slightly.

Why did he seem to notice her eyes a little more lately?

"Ah, Natsu!" she greeted, breaking into a slow run when she spotted him. "You're back from your job! How did it go?"

He pushed back his puzzling thoughts into the deep recesses of his mind and gave his usual grin. "It was nothing special, really."

"We received the full reward, Lucy!" Happy announced cheerfully.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Congratulations!" She leaned towards them with an excited smile on her face. "So what are you going to do with the reward money?"

"Buy food, of course!" Happy declared.

"Let me guess... All kinds of fish?"

"Uh huh!"

She sighed and turned her attention to Natsu. "What about you, Natsu?"

"Fire food, of course!"

She gave another sigh, but a warm smile played on her lips as she straightened up. "Anyway, I have to go back to my apartment. I'll be at the guild later. See you there!" She waved at them before going on her way.

Natsu's grin faded as he watched her retreating back.

_Since when have I noticed her this much?_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback. :) Oh, and by the way, this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games. Another seven years have passed.


	3. ღ-Three-ღ

**The Colour Of Her Eyes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Glad to know that this story's achieving positive feedback. :D Thanks!

* * *

**The Colour Of Her Eyes**

Chapter 3: _Rainbow_

* * *

IT WAS ANOTHER YEAR of the sakura-viewing festival, and Lucy was as excited as ever. The occasion had become her favourite ever since she discovered it despite failing to attend the first time.

"This time, I'll win the bingo! I'm sure of it!" Lucy exclaimed enthusiastically, pumping her fist into the air.

"You say that every year, Lucy," Happy remarked while chewing leisurely on his fish. "And you always lose."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment as an indignant look crossed her face. "I—I'm just being optimistic! Stupid cat!"

"Nope. I'm gonna win the bingo," Natsu said with a determined look in his eyes. "Not Erza, not Levy, not Gray, and especially not you, weirdo."

"I'm not weird!" Lucy protested. "I will win! You'll see, Natsu!"

"Wanna bet?" He smirked at her.

"You're on!"

And they shook hands to seal the deal.

* * *

-;-

* * *

LUCY HID BEHIND A cherry blossom tree, beads of cold sweat rolling down to her chin.

_I lost…!_ She squeezed herself together even more, desperate not to show herself. _If Natsu finds me, I'm dead!_

_And I was looking forward to enjoying the sakura-viewing _peacefully_, too!_

"Ne, Lucy, what're you doing here?"

Natsu's voice caused her to jolt in place. Immediately, she shrunk away from him.

"F—Fine! You win!" She gave a pout. "Can we just forget the bet now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What bet?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You know, the one we made—"

A knowing look flashed in his eyes. "You're really weird, Lucy. I don't remember making something like that with you."

Her eyes widened in realization. _Natsu…_

"Anyway…" He gestured towards the cherry blossom tree they were standing under. "Look, it's night now."

She followed his gaze, and instantly she saw the bright, beautiful colours overwhelming her vision.

"So nice…" she gushed, a slow, appreciative smile making its way over to her features.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsu again found himself staring into her eyes, and he was pleasantly surprised.

Usually, brown didn't go well when positioned beside bright, sparkly colours.

But when reflected in Lucy's eyes, it looked _ethereal_.

"Lucy…"

She snapped out of her daze and turned to look at him. "…Yes?"

His expression turned soft. "Nothing…"

He would never tell her that at that exact moment, she looked so much beautiful than the cherry blossom tree she'd always admired.

* * *

**A/N:** Natsu's a bit… OOC… because seven years has passed and maturity has finally gotten a hold of him. Well, the beginnings of it, maybe. But I just wanted to write him like that, so I'm sorry if he seems so out of character. -.-


	4. ღ-Four-ღ

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** So many favourites and follows just for three chapters... (panics) Uh oh. The pressure... XD

* * *

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

Chapter 4: _Black_

* * *

THE TURNING POINT—OR rather, the _realization_—happened on a certain job they'd gone to.

It had been a mess. At first, they thought that they were going to take down a couple of thieves and just take the jewelry they stole back to their owner.

But apparently, luck wasn't on their side.

As soon as they had taken the loot, they were ambushed by a Dark Guild. An _Assassination Guild_, to be exact.

Erza, Gray, and Wendy were faring well, but they were caught off-guard by a couple of S-Class members from behind, forcing them into a corner. Lucy wasn't doing too well; her magic power was draining by the minute from summoning both Loke and Aquarius (fortunately, there was a lake) at the same time.

Natsu was finishing up on his side when he heard the scream.

And it made his blood run cold.

"Lucy?" he said in a hoarse whisper, a hint of disbelief in his tone. _That was her voice, wasn't it...? _"LUCY!"

He ran towards the blonde-haired mage with a speed he'd never known existed within him. "_Lucy_!" he yelled out again, coming up beside her unconscious, battered form.

Her eyes widened in horror and he was about to ask why when she suddenly cried, "_Watch out, Natsu_!"

He didn't have time to react when Lucy pushed him out of the way, and he didn't have the voice to cry out in shock when a blade suddenly impaled her on the chest, scattering blood on his clothes, his face, and the grass.

A blade that was meant for _him_.

"..._Lucy_..." Her eyes were blank, lifeless. They were still open, and he couldn't see anything in them other than the fathomless black.

"Lucy..." Her name was stuck in his tongue, and he could've just whispered her name over and over if he weren't shaking with pure, unadulterated rage.

"_YOU_!" He turned towards the owner of the weapon in an instant, fiery flames enveloping his whole body in one go. "_HOW DARE YOU_!"

"Natsu!" Erza cried out, but it was too late.

Natsu killed him, and it rained.

Wendy was doing her best to heal Lucy, but she couldn't make any promises, and she knew that very painfully.

Erza's head was lowered, her bangs covering her eyes along with her expression. However, there was no missing the obvious clench in her jaw.

Gray was looking away from Lucy's bloody body, his expression conveying his anguish. He had even flinched and bit his lip so hard that he drew blood when Wendy pulled out the blade from Lucy's chest.

He couldn't even stand her pained cry in her very much weakened state.

Natsu, on the other hand, was watching the healing process with empty eyes. Wendy had said that Lucy wasn't dead yet and still had remnants of consciousness because the blade had thankfully missed her heart by inches, but she also added that Lucy was on the verge of extreme blood loss and that she couldn't speak due to the physical trauma.

Natsu didn't like it. He didn't like to see Lucy like this. He didn't want to see blood seeping from her wound, he didn't want to see her looking so weak and fragile, and most of all, he didn't want to see her eyes again.

Her eyes were terrifying yet fascinating to look at. They were still pure black, but this time, there was a tiny hint of life in them. However, that didn't mean that she could be alive.

"..._d_—_dead_."

Natsu's eyes flew open instantly, his head snapping towards the source of the voice. "What did you just say?" he demanded.

Wendy flinched, tears leaking out from her eyes as she looked at him in pure despair. "Lucy-san... sh—she's d—dying... I—I can't do a—anything to save her..."

Flames of rage were reflected in Natsu's eyes. "What the hell are you—" He stopped himself just before he could completely snap at the terrified blue-haired girl. "...Wendy..." he whispered. "Lucy... she—she can't be dying..."

"She n—needs blood..." the girl squeaked out. "B—But I don't know h—how to... A—And—"

"Blood? _That's it_?" Without preamble, Natsu turned to Gray. "Oi, ice freak. Cut my arm."

Gray looked taken aback. But before he could say anything, he caught the look on Natsu's face.

"I would've done it even if you hadn't asked me to." In one swift motion, Gray turned his hand into ice with a sharp point at the end.

Erza, whose face was lifted the moment Wendy said that Lucy was dying, narrowed her eyes at the two. "You..." she said in a low voice.

Natsu met her eyes defiantly.

Erza didn't waver the slightest bit. "Cut mine, too," she ordered firmly. "I will not accept my blood not being offered to Lucy." She turned towards the blue-haired girl with a slightly reassuring smile. "Do not worry. I know how to do the blood transfusion. Gray, too."

Said man gave a nod.

Determination and hope flashed across Wendy's eyes. "I—I will do my best!"

Blood splattered the ground, and afterwards, a bright glow was reflected on the puddle.

* * *

**A/N:** They are far from the city, so they can't just search for a doctor when Lucy's life is in danger. It would just be a waste of precious time.

I don't know a thing about blood transfusion, so I'm sorry if I got some information wrong... -.- It isn't really important, anyway. Lol

Will Lucy live? Maybe. Let's just see. XD

Natsu's realization comes full blast next chapter. ;)


	5. ღ-Five-ღ

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Sigh. I just hope this chapter meets your expectations... T.T

* * *

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

Chapter 5: _White  
_

* * *

HE OPENED HIS EYES and saw light.

It was blinding. At least, for someone who had just woken up.

Natsu rubbed his eyes wearily, then looked at the peacefully sleeping person on the bed.

Her blonde hair was swept around her head like a golden halo, her eyes were calm and shut, and her features were smooth and worry-free.

The light from the windows gave her the semblance of an angel, washing over her body with every ounce of brightness it had.

"She isn't awake yet, huh…" he muttered, positioning himself comfortably in the chair he was sitting on.

_Lucy…_

He had never really meant to kill that man, but… he had seen red the moment he impaled his nakama in the chest with those cold, uncaring eyes.

And before he knew it, the man was lying on a puddle of his own blood, the life disappearing from his eyes.

But Natsu didn't care about him at that moment.

Because all he had seen was Lucy.

And her _blood_.

_Shit…_

_The blood…_

It was awful.

Seeing her almost die like that nearly made his nerves explode. She had always been his close friend, his partner, and…

His eyes widened.

…his _love._

"Mmm…?"

Natsu jolted, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets when he saw Lucy's eyes open.

"Lucy!" He immediately went over to her side.

She looked at him, and at that moment, her eyes stared right into his soul.

Those brown eyes which looked white in the light.

_She looks like an angel._

"Natsu…?" Her voice was a whisper.

He smiled at her, relief washing over him like a tide. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

She smiled back, albeit weakly. "I feel a little dizzy…"

"Must be from all the blood you lost."

She averted her gaze. "Yeah, I guess…" she agreed quietly.

His eyes narrowed slightly. _Look at me in the eyes_. "I'm glad you're all right," he told her. "Just please…" He stood up, noting the surprise in her expression. "…don't scare me like that again."

"Natsu…"

"I mean it." He started towards the door, the explosion of emotions inside him proving too much for him to handle. "I'll go get Wendy and Porlyusica to take a look at you."

"Wait! I—"

"Just rest." He turned towards her with the childish grin he had always used seven years ago. "And thank you for saving me. Next time, I'll make sure I'll save you, too."

She stared at his retreating back, starstruck.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh. I guess Natsu's OOC because he's all grown up now… *sobs* Oh well.


	6. ღ-Six-ღ

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** For my readers of my anthology, I'm sorry, I can't update today or even this week. I don't have the time. But I'll try my best to post the Miraxus oneshot as soon as possible.

I updated The Colour of Her Eyes because its new chapter has just been sitting idly inside my folder, so I figured that I'd post it up right now since I still have little time to waste.

**Thank you for the 12 reviews, 44 favourites, and the 71 follows! I love you guys, seriously.**

* * *

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

Chapter 6: _Gray  
_

* * *

TWO WEEKS PASSED BY after Lucy's recovery, and today she and Natsu were just going back to the guild after finishing up their job.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was feeling a little uneasy. He knew that it wasn't because he didn't know how to act around her after realizing his feelings but because he felt, for the very first time in his life, _cold_.

He acted normally around her after his revelation. He knew that despite it, nothing had really changed between them. They were still the best of friends, and they trusted and cared for each other more than anyone else.

Even Happy was someone he couldn't always confide to.

"Natsuuuu!"

The latter jolted as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, warming his body slightly with their natural heat.

"Lisanna?" he inquired. "What're you doing here?"

He could feel the smile in her voice as she spoke. "I just came to greet you briefly before I go!" she chirped.

"You're going on a job?"

"Mmhm!" she hummed happily.

_Why isn't she letting go yet?_ "That's great, then. You going alone?"

"Yup! Mira-nee and Elf-nii are really protective, so I had a hard time convincing them."

"They should be. They care a lot about you, you know."

"I know! You too, right, Natsu?"

He stiffened slightly. "Yeah, I do, too," he replied, though there was a wary tone to his voice.

Lisanna, however, didn't notice. "Thought so!" she said cheerfully, letting go of him in the process.

He didn't know why, but he instantly felt relieved.

"Well, I'm going! Bye, Natsu! Bye, Lucy!" She then ran off, skipping happily.

Natsu froze for a moment. He had forgotten that Lucy was there.

Lightning struck.

"…It's going to rain, Natsu," she said softly with a melancholic smile on her face. "Let's hurry."

But he didn't move.

The sky was full of dark clouds, and suddenly the surroundings began to fade into a deep shade of gloomy gray.

"Natsu?" she inquired.

"It's cold."

She looked surprised. "What?"

He looked straight into her eyes with burning intensity. "Don't you feel it, Lucy?"

"Feel what?"

"The cold."

Countless drops of water fell freely from the sky, wetting their hair and their clothes.

"…You feel cold?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Don't know why, though."

"You could try conjuring fire."

He gave her a wry smile. "It's raining, Lucy."

She blushed, embarrassed. "R—Right. Sorry."

They were now positively drenched, but strangely, neither of them noticed.

They were both too busy doing their own things; Natsu's gaze was on Lucy's eyes, while the latter was trying hard not to make eye-contact.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

"H—Huh?" She looked startled at his unexpected question.

"You look a little down. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," she quickly denied, and in the process, she looked up and met his eyes.

He was shocked at the change. Earlier, when they were on their job, her eyes were bright and lively and happy.

But now, they were sad. They were gloomy and gray in the rain.

Suddenly, she moved, and then she took off her clothing.

Natsu's eyes widened. "O—Oi, Lucy, what're you—"

"Idiot! I'm wearing clothes underneath," she snapped in a flustered tone.

Then, to his surprise, she draped the clothing over his head.

"Lucy—" he began.

"I was jealous," she blurted out, her cheeks flaming red.

He froze. "What?"

"I—I was jealous. Of Lisanna." She looked mortified by this, but she continued on, "I—I was jealous of the way she could just touch you so freely and—and—" She couldn't go on.

He was shocked speechless.

She took a deep breath. "You… You said you feel cold… right?"

Still stunned, he nodded shakily.

"Then let me warm you up."

With gentle ease and tenderness, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. She pressed herself against him, sending heat towards his whole body that he couldn't even feel the coolness of the rain.

"Lucy…"

"What?" Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into his upper chest.

"Thank you."

_When my fire isn't here, at least you're always there._

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously don't know what had gotten into me that I wrote this. It's a little nonsensical, actually. But the thought of Natsu feeling cold and Lucy being there to warm him up just made me squeal. XD

Soo fluffy. Damn. Hahaha! Well, i hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be off now. See ya after... er, five months. XD


	7. ღ-Seven-ღ

**The Colour of Her Eyes**

Chapter 6: _Lime-green_

HE WAS LYING ON his back, covered in blood. He could not move; the excruciating pain rendered him helpless as he looked over towards his would-be murderer.

"_Die_." The voice was a feather-light and held no restrictions.

He panicked then. He did not want to die right here. He still had to find Igneel. He still had people to protect.

He still had to save her.

"_Lucy_," he choked out.

(_She could not hear him_.)

Her whip came down on him mercilessly, causing him to scream in agony. (_Her eyes were a cold, _cold _green. Like an icy lime. Emotionless. Indifferent_.) He could feel himself getting dizzy from the pain. He could actually feel his eyes getting close to rolling into the back of his head.

But he would endure it.

(_He still had to save her_.)

A haughty voice cackled loudly. "Perish by the bloody hands of your nakama, Fire Dragon Slayer! After you die, I shall kill the girl next!"

("..._Natsu?_")

A wave of hopelessness washed over him in an instant. In his state, there was no way that he could conjure his fire without hurting Lucy in the process. There was no way to break her from the spell without severely injuring her arm.

He just couldn't do it.

("_Oiii, Natsu. Are you listening to me?_")

After a few minutes, he lay still, fully unconscious.

("_Listen... If I die._..")

He couldn't save her. He failed.

In that instant, he resigned to his death.

He could feel the dark claws pawing at his soul, intent on bringing him to the afterlife.

("..._don't you dare die also for my sake_.")

At that moment, Lucy's words from long ago drilled into his subconscious, causing him to gain the strength to open his eyes and stand up in a wobbly manner.

Fire enveloped his whole body, burning all his wounds and mending his weak state. He could feel the strong adrenaline coursing through his veins, ridding him of any fear that he might have.

This was finally his breaking point.

("_Promise?_")

In a flash, his flaming fist connected with the haughty man's jaw, sending him spiralling into the wall behind him and leaving a huge dent.

("_Promise_.")

"_How dare you hurt Lucy, you bastard_!" he roared, beating the crap out of his worst enemy (at the moment).

He did not even notice that the man was unconscious. He just kept on punching him senseless.

Until he felt two warm, soft hands encircle around his waist, preventing him from doing anything further.

"Natsu." Her voice was tired yet gentle. "_Stop_."

He turned around and met her eyes.

They were her natural brown once more.

He sighed in relief, relaxing completely.

"...I'm sorry," he whispered.

He felt her lips curve from his cheek.

"You never need to say you're sorry, you idiot."

(_Because she already knows_.)

**tbc**

**A/N:** So, it's a more different style of writing this time. We're nearing the end now, guys! Buckle your safety belts! There are only three more chapters to go, and theeeeeen... an epilogue! :)

Sorry for the shortness. I've actually forgotten about this fic for a while, so I decided to wrap things up quickly so as to not discontinue this, thus the messy plot I've weaved starting this chapter.


	8. ღ-Eight-ღ

**Chapter Eight:** _Transparent_

**:**

HE WAS DREAMING. HE knew it unconsciously.

He had been swept into a world of black and white. His whole life then flashed before his eyes before playing like a movie in slow-motion.

_Igneel_ was there.

Fairy Tail was there.

_Lucy_ was there.

He felt peaceful. Ironically, he should have been angry. _Furious_ at the fact that he was _dead_ and that he couldn't see his precious people again.

But he had them with him as memories, so that should be fine, right?

..._No_, he thought later, frozen in shock after reaching out towards Lucy and only grasping thin air.

_It isn't the same._

**:**

**:**

IT WAS MIDNIGHT BY the time she woke up.

She should have been aghast that she was waking up at such an hour, but a different flow of thoughts passed into her mind.

Natsu was dead.

He was _dead_.

Dead.

_Dead_.

**Dead**.

He was gone.

He had died protecting her.

Well, _screw it_! He wasn't dead. He _wasn't_!

…And denial had become her best friend.

**:**

**:**

HE WAS AWAKE BY the time he found her gazing deep into space.

It was like she was in a trance. She didn't move and nor did she make a sound. She just sat there in her chair, staring at the blankets covering his form, looking like she was a lost child.

It hurt him deeply to see her like that.

And her eyes... The same pair of eyes which had always fascinated him...

...right now they had no colour at all.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't open his mouth nor could he move any part of his body. He couldn't even make a sound. He was completely helpless in his hospital bed.

Suddenly, he felt sleepy. The urge to close his eyes was so overwhelming that he almost gave in. But he couldn't. He _shouldn't_. Lucy was suffering right now. He had vowed to himself that he would often make her smile, to make her happy for the rest of her days.

But... In the end, he slept, and somehow he felt, before the darkness overcame him, that he would never wake up again.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** ...What is with me and people dying in this fic?

**Additional Note:** I am still inactive due to some reasons... I'm glad I found the time to update this, though, because I won't be back for some time.


End file.
